It All Started With A Pen
by Shade Azuna
Summary: It's the Christmas holidays and Seto Kaiba gives a pen to a small homeless child. Only then does he realize that the one small gift could make all the differance in his life. A short SetoMalik fic. Enjoy the Holidays!


Shade:  Well, this is my Christmas fic that I did in, like, an hour.  Please forgive the shortness and the not-so-good writing style.  I was in a rush cause I had to finish it before 10 pm.  I like it though.

Disclaimer:  I do not own YGO.  Jenny belongs to me.  She's my random OC that came to be.  I like her.  Very... cutish...

*

It was hard to believe that one pen could bring so much joy to one person.  If he had known that the one pen with the KC logo could make a small child so happy, he would have given the kid the pen a long time ago.

The pen wasn't fancy or anything.  It was a golden pen with black liquid ink in it, the KC logo in blue at the end of it.  The tip, instead of a ballpoint, was exactly like the one that you might find on a quill.  The ink flowed smoothly enough on any paper, but went particularly well on cardboard.

Seto Kaiba couldn't understand it.  How could one pen bring so much joy?  Wouldn't a child dream of ponies and stuff around Christmas?

So why did that one kid looking longingly at a pen in the window suddenly jump for joy at the thought of a pen a stranger gave her?

Sighing, Seto flopped ungracefully onto a bench on that one cold December night.  That one night that kids went wild on, anxiously waiting for the legendary 'Santa Clause' to come down the chimney and deliver presents to them.  Seto had never really believed that, himself.  It seemed too... farfetched to him, to deliver presents to every kid in the world in the time span of eight hours, not to mention stopping for milk and cookies along the way would take up a lot of time.

Seto laughed and let his cerulean eyes travel up to the night's sky, watching as the snow fell.  December really was his favorite time of the year.  Everything was so beautiful during the winter, the way the light bounced off of the snow and sparkled in the moonlight.  Everything was so... so right at this time of year.

Hearing a giggle, Seto focused his eyes in front of him.  The same girl he had given his pen to had seemingly followed him to the park.  She had chocolaty skin and beautiful brown eyes.  Her black hair looked like it hadn't been washed in ages and the clothes she wore were torn and way too big.

"Hello mister..." she said meekly.  Seto continued to stare at her, finding her brown eyes a little haunting.

"Hello..."  The little girl squirmed.

"Um... I was just wanted ta give you this..."  The girl fished around in her pockets and handed him a hand made Christmas card.  He noticed that the ink was the same from his pen.

Seto took the card and examined it.  It was no bigger than any normal greeting card, and yet, it meant a lot to him.  The paper was clumsily folded and the Christmas tree on it was poorly drawn, and yet, it was extremely cute.  The paper was white and the tree was colored in green and, in the same black ink that was the outline of the tree, the words 'Merry Christmas' were scribbled on the top.  Inside the card were the words 'Hope you enjoy the holidays' and a heart was drawn below it.  Then, on the very bottom of the card, the name Jenny was inscribed in the most beautiful calligraphy he had ever seen.

"Thank you, Jenny.  This means a lot to me," Seto finally said.  Jenny grinned and hugged his leg.

"Thank _you_ mister!  The pen was really beautiful, but I had to sell it for money for the paper.  I hope you don't mind.  I really liked that pen..."  Seto smiled and brought out another pen of the exact same style.  The girl's eyes lit up as he handed it to her.  She took it and hugged it to her chest.  Seto picked her up and hugged her.

He honestly didn't know why he did it.  This girl he didn't know at all just touched him in a way that nobody had ever been able to do, not even Mokuba.  Jenny was just... special in her own way and it made Seto happy.

Seto put Jenny down and, with a grin and another hug, she scampered away.  Seto sighed and watched her go, wondering if she'd survive the night.

"That was so sweet, Kaiba.  Didn't know you had it in you," said a voice.  Seto turned his head and was faced with the indigo eyes of Malik Ishtar.  In the 2 years he'd know the blonde after Battle City, Seto had developed a small crush on him.

"What do you want Ishtar?"  Malik sighed and flopped down onto the bench beside the multibillionaire.

"That was a pretty nice thing you did for that kid.  She's homeless, ya know."  Seto looked up at the sky again.

"Yeah, I know.  She's so sweet, though.  It's sad that she has to sleep outside..."  Malik also turned his eyes skyward.

"Maybe you should go after her, invite her to stay at your house or something.  She did seem to like you, and you like her," the blonde said.  Seto looked at him with a weird look before cracking a rare smile.

"Yeah, you're right.  Thank you Malik."

"No prob, Seto.  Merry Christmas..."

*

Seto had wandered the streets for all of 10 minutes before he found Jenny.  She had been ecstatic about his offer to stay at the Kaiba Mansion and had thanked him endlessly the entire trip to the large house.  Jenny's eyes had widened as Seto showed her the room she'd be staying in.  Seto had went to his room and changed into pajamas when Jenny had come into the room to give him a kiss goodnight.  Mokuba had 'awwed' when he saw that and Seto had to throw him out of the room to get some sleep, but not before putting Jenny's card on his night stand.

It was 8:30 the next morning when both Jenny and Mokuba had bounded in screaming 'it's Christmas, Seto, wake up!'.  Seto had moaned and groaned and complained as both children dragged him down the stairs and forced to sit in an armchair near the Christmas tree in the sitting room.  Mokuba and Seto exchanged gifts and Mokuba gave Jenny a few of his old wool shirts he had in his closet.  Jenny had hugged him and they were about to go into the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Mokuba asked.  Seto frowned and went to open the door.  He was not expecting to see Malik standing on the other side looking embarrassed and very vulnerable.

"Malik!  What are you doing here?"  Malik blushed and shuffled his feet.

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas..."  And, before he knew what was happening, Seto was being kissed by the blonde.  When his lips were released, Seto stood in the doorway, stunned beyond all possible reply.  When Malik was halfway down the walkway, Seto recovered enough to stop him.

"Malik!  Wait!!!"  Malik turned slowly and Seto ran to catch up to him, ignoring the coldness that stepping in wet snow in nothing but pajamas could create.  He grabbed the blonde and kissed him back, pulling away with a smile.

"Thanks.  Wanna come in?"  Malik's shy smile turned into a grin as Seto led him inside.

The 4 spent the rest of the day together, celebrating Christmas.  That night, when they were sure that both Mokuba and Jenny were asleep, Malik had pounced on Seto and they spent the night exploring new boundaries in their relationship.  Soon, they knew what made the other blush, what caused the other to scream and cry, and they committed the experience to memory to treasure for all time.  That was the best Christmas Seto had ever experienced.

*

3 years later, on the 25th of December, Seto and Malik were curled up on the love seat in their room with hot cocoa.  Seto had willed both Malik and Jenny, who had turned 10 the day before, to live with him and Mokuba.  It had been three years since then and not one of them could ever remember being so happy.

The two 20 year olds had recreated that day to the utmost perfection, redoing the events of that night with more passion and love that they could have ever imagined.  At the end of it all, Malik reached over into their drawer and brought out a pen with the KC logo on it.  It was the same design of a pen that he had given Jenny all those years ago.

"What's this?" Seto asked tiredly.  Malik grinned and showed him the tag on it.  It said, in black loopy letters:  Thank you for the pen, Dad.  Without you, I wouldn't be here.  Luv Jenny.

Seto smiled and took the pen and cuddled it to his chest.  Malik lay down beside his lover and kissed him softly.

"She called me dad..." Seto whispered.  Malik kissed the tears that leaked from Seto's eyes and hugged him close, putting the pen back on the dresser.

"And to think, all this wouldn't of happened if I hadn't given her that pen..."  Malik sighed and closed his eyes.

"It really is a season of miracles, isn't it?"

"Yes... Yes it is..."

And with that, all the lights in the Kaiba Mansion turned off and the happy family inside fell into sleep, perfectly content with all the gifts that the month of December had given them.

***

Shade:  Merry Christmas everyone!  I was planning to make this the 2nd chapter to 'No One is Ever Alone', but it didn't work out that way.  Oh well.  Enjoy the holidays!!!!  And since this is a Christmas story, I'm not really expecting reviews.  Review if ya want, I don't care.

Buh bye!  ^-^


End file.
